The Witchette
by DarkBloodySuicidalGothicBelle
Summary: This story is very similar to the show, The Bachelorette. Except...who's the Bachelorette? Who will win her heart? Harry? Seamus? Or maybe...well...read on and you tell me who will win!


AN: I'm sure that you have all at least heard of the show, The Bachelor or the Bachelarette (I don't know how to spell it!!!), if you haven't at least watched one episode. Well, this stry is basically that dating show. This takes place, two years after Ginny has graduated from Hogwarts. I wonder what will happen.don't you?  
  
It was another sunny day. Ginny groaned inwardly, since her insides were churning for some reason that she'd forgotten. She turned around, the opposite side that the sun was shinning through her window. Then, almost too suddenly, her alarm went off.  
  
"What the fuck?" Ginny asked confused. "Oh!" Ginny mumbled, when she realized that it was her muggle alarm clock.  
  
She got up to go and get her clothes on, and it was just then that she realized that today was the big day. Today she was going to enter, 'Would you like to be The Witchette?' It was very similar to the muggle Bachelorette show. She was told that there would be an interview, and all the witches would be told who won at the end of that day. Ginny went to take a shower, got her clothes on, and brushed her hair. She was soon out the house, and using a muggle car, since she lived out in the "Muggle Area". When she arrived to the plain brick building, she parked her car, and nervously walked in. Upon her arrival, she saw tons of her old Hogwarts friends.  
  
"Ginnnnyyyy!" Was an excited shriek, and Ginny was grabbed from behind, and enveloped in a hug, from behind.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny asked confused, and when she turned around, she started to scream too, when she saw Lavender, Parvarti, and Hermione. The four girls were hugging and screaming together. Oh joy!  
  
"It's been like totally forever!!" Lavender squealed.  
  
"I know!" Parvarti squealed happily.  
  
"And we all know." Hermione faded off.  
  
"That FOREVER IS TOOOOO LONG!" They all said in unison.  
  
In case you haven't already figured it out, back in Hogwarts, Lavender, Parvarti, Hermione, and Ginny became fast good friends. Well.at least when Hermione started to develop her "Late" guy taste, but when she did they all CLICKED!  
  
"I so can not believe you're here too! I mean Ohmigosh!!" Ginny said so excitedly.  
  
"I know!!" Hermione said smiling, hugely!  
  
Then the next thing any girl in the building heard was an intercom go on and..  
  
"Will the girls who wanted to be Witchette get into a single file line? And we must ask that after your interview that you do NOT leave. After everybody has finished their interview, we will have the judges meet, and you all will have your Witchette!" The intercom said, quite loudly.  
  
After about two long hours, it was finally Ginny's turn. Ginny, nervously, stepped into the musty smelling office, and saw about four judges, whispering together. One man was about the size of Professor Flitwick, another man was the normal size of a man, but had the brightest blue hair! Then there were two ladies, one was as tall as they could come, and another was the snootiest of them all.  
  
"Oh, come in darling, come in!" The snooty woman said.  
  
"Oh.okay." Ginny said, approaching the judges.  
  
"Take a seat Miss! Take a seat!" The short man ushered.  
  
"Okay." Ginny said quietly.  
  
Ginny was soon asked a series of questions, like, what do you consider your personality like? Or, what type of men do you like? Etc! Ginny was asked to leave shortly after. When she stepped outside, there were only about five girls left. After about twenty minutes, the judges stepped out.  
  
"We have made our decision!" Said the blue haired man gleefully.  
  
"This year's Witchette will be...."  
  
  
  
*Drum roll please.....*  
  
AN: So sorry to leave you all hanging like that but.I'll update soon, but only if you're willing to.REVIEW!! Please, please, please, please, Pleaseeee review!! I know that this is a very short chappie, probably the shortest one I've EVER written, but.well.I do love reviews..so please review, and I will update!! 


End file.
